Not Another Damn Mission!
by Tamarylis
Summary: So, it's another one of those 'I send you, Spirit Detectives, to protect the Golden Trio! Fire blast' stories...maybe not the fire blast bit, though. I'll admit I haven't quite got the story worked out yet, but yeah, basically YYH&HP crossover.
1. So, it begins

**Edited version:** I'm sorry, I realised that my concept of time was greatly flawed. I intended on making this a short series; instead I opted to start when Harry and the others were fourteen! So yes, I apologise. The time has now been changed to when Harry and everybody else are seventeen, but Yusuke and Kuwabara are still fifteen.

---

I'm really sorry; I couldn't refrain from the temptation of writing one of these crossovers! I know people hate them, especially when they're clichéd things like 'We're sending you to protect the Golden Trio!' and whatever, but…erm, yeah. I couldn't help myself.

This takes place after the Dark Tournament, and in the Deathly Hallows.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

---

"Why do we always get stuck with these weird ass assignments?" Yusuke sighed, staring at the small pile of envelopes in front of him. Completing the circle were Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara, their gazes also riveted on the paper. The envelopes themselves were a slight faded yellow, but cursive, inky green writing adorned the front. Koenma had communicated with the Spirit Detectives earlier that day, indicating that they would have a mission soon, and that he refused to tell them more than that. This was presumably it. Kurama reached out, plucking the one addressed to him and starting to open it.

"I guess we'd better see what our mission is, first," he stated calmly, ripping the v-shaped part open and taking a fragile letter out. Everybody else crowded around him, eager to see the contents.

_Dear Shuichi Minamino,_ Kurama translated into Japanese.

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"WHAT?!" At this point, Yusuke grabbed for Kurama's letter, just as Kuwabara snatched onto the other side and yanked. With a loud ripping sound, the letter tore into three parts, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama each holding a third. Hiei folded his arms and leaned back, giving the other three a pointedly disgusted look while Yusuke and Kuwabara bickered.

"I did _not_ tear that letter! You did it! I just wanted a better look at it!" raged Kuwabara, waving his piece of paper around emphatically.

"Say _what_?! You idiot, _you_ did it! And I wanted to see it too!" Yusuke yelled back, pointing an angry index finger at Kuwabara, while Kurama just sat in between, eyes closed. His piece of paper hung limply from his grasp, before he placed it on the floor.

"Like hell you did! You can't even read English!" Kuwabara shouted back, still vigorously jabbing his paper everywhere.

"Like you can?" retorted Yusuke, a fist raised, and his Reiki flaring.

"We have another three letters, guys, and they're probably all the same. No need to get so worked up," Kurama soothed, trying to calm the two irate boys down. It worked; the other two pounced on their own letters and with a quick glance at an indifferent Hiei, Kurama picked up the last letter, addressed to a Mr Hiei Jaganshi. Quickly, his emerald eyes scanned the message, and when he finished reading he tossed the paper over to Hiei. With a flick of his wrist, the fire demon caught it neatly and finished reading it in a flash.

"Oi, Urameshi, what's this word?" Kuwabara asked, blinking and pointing to 'pleased'.

"How am I supposed to know? I flunked English, remember?" snapped Yusuke sullenly, sounding like a child who had just been deprived of candy. In order to avoid another fight, Kurama intervened.

"All it says is that we've been accepted to a school that studies magic. And this school is overseas, in London." Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked simultaneously, and Kurama understood.

"In Britain." Blink blink.

"…very far away from here." Kurama finished, and the other two broke into stupid grins. "So I take it you two flunked geography, as well…" Ignoring the fox demon, Yusuke asked, "So why are we going to this school?"

"Well, this is apparently a school for witches and wizards-" the redhead started, before getting abruptly cut off.

"Whoa! There're witches and wizards?" Yusuke wondered, leaning back on his two hands and looking upwards wondrously. Kuwabara, on the other hand, looked frightened. He clutched his hands on his chest, and asked in worried tones, "But what if they curse us? What if they jinx us? What if they curse us AND jinx us?! What happens if I get permanently deformed?! Yukina won't like me anymore!"

"Shut up, Kuwabara." Yusuke cut through his worries and fantasies about the pretty ice maiden. "Why are we going? We're not even wizards. We're just super awesome demons and humans."

"Because this is a special mission, Yusuke." A different male voice sounded, before a slender, bubblegum-haired girl bounced into the room, smiling broadly. She was outfitted in a pink kimono, and had in her right hand an oar. Kuwabara looked puzzled.

"What? Botan? I could've sworn that was Koenma speaking just then…" he frowned, rapping his skull lightly with a hand. A short toddler with messy brown hair peered out from behind the Grim Reaper, looking irate.

"Hn; that's because it _was_ Koenma, idiot." Hiei spoke up for the first time, voice dripping with sarcasm as he addressed Kuwabara. Koenma glanced at Hiei briefly, nodding a silent thank-you. Hiei ignored him.

"You again, binky breath?" Yusuke rolled his eyes. "When will we ever get a break? Or at least get a chance to blow up demons in our own time?"

"Shut up, Yusuke. While you work for me as Spirit Detectives, I get to call on you whenever I want," Koenma snapped. "Right, well, Botan, would you like to fill them in on the details of this mission?"

"Yes sir!" Botan smiled at all the boys, taking a seat on a couch nearby. "Basically, this school is in a little bit of trouble. And so is Reikai. There's a guy called Voldemort, and he's really, really strong. Stronger than the Toguro brothers at their hundred percent. Yeah," she nodded, catching sight of Yusuke and Kuwabara's incredulous looks. "He's just been...well, bought back to life in a solid form again, I guess, would be one way of putting it." Yusuke whistled.

"Wow, so this guy knows the secret to immortality? Neeeat." He sighed wistfully.

"This type of immortality isn't good, Yusuke. In order to obtain it, you have to kill people. The more people you kill, the more ripped your soul becomes. You can store those fragments of your soul in objects, so when your body is killed, you're still technically 'alive' because you have pieces of your soul floating around," Botan explained. Yusuke's look of wonder slipped into a mask of anger, and he sat up straighter.

"So what you're saying is this guy has killed people just to become immortal?!" his voice rose in rage. Botan nodded glumly.

"Yes. To cut a long story short, his physical body was 'killed'," she made little quotation marks with her fingers, "about sixteen years ago, maybe seventeen. Around about then, anyway. He got his body back a couple of years ago."

"And how does this link to Reikai?" asked Kurama curiously, remember her previous statement. "Usually we leave the magical world alone, don't we?" Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him.

"You knew there were things like witches and wizards?!" they both yelled. Kurama nodded, once. "Naturally."

"Why didn't you tell us?" yelped Kuwabara.

"Well, you never asked," Kurama replied, a small smile playing on his lips as he gazed at Yusuke. Koenma coughed loudly, indicating he wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible.

"Well, yes, generally we do leave the magical world alone," Botan continued from where she had left off. "But this is an unusual circumstance. He's been trying to recruit demons now. He started with the D and C classes, and he had quite a bit of success with them, which was when we started getting worried. We know he's tried with the B classes, and our spies tell us he's been talking with the A classes too. What Enma's worried about is if he tries, and successfully, recruits a lot of A and S class demons. Then we would have a big problem on our hands. Do you understand?" Botan elucidated.

"So what's our role? Why don't we just go after this Vollumort-"

"Voldemort," Botan interjected.

"Voldemgortt-"

"Look, it's not that hard. Vol-de-mort!" Botan enunciated clearly.

"-dude ourselves and kill him?" Yusuke asked, ignoring Botan the second time around.

"It's not that easy. Nobody knows where he hides, except his closest followers. But we have information that a group of three kids from this school you're going to, Hogwarts, will eventually cross paths with him. Their names are Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. We want you to befriend these kids, and accompany them to kill Voldemort." Botan met Yusuke's smirk defiantly, and she narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I went to a soothsayer, what's your problem?"

"Nothiiiiiiiing…" Yusuke dragged the last syllable out. "Was it about, perchance…" He walked up to Botan, and leant forward to whisper a few words in her ear. She flushed deeply, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Yes!" Yusuke punched upwards into the air, before he turned and skipped back to meet a grumpy faced Kuwabara. The latter was rummaging around in his pocket reluctantly, before slapping some notes onto Yusuke's outstretched palm.

"Nice doing business with you." Yusuke let out a soft laugh, counting the notes before stuffing them away in his own pocket. "We had a bet that Botan-" Yusuke tried to explain to everybody else, but couldn't get any further as Botan hit him over the head repeatedly with the oar, her face screwed up in a mixture of humiliation and anger.

"I don't know how you figured it out, but no one else is to know!" she screeched. She only stopped when Yusuke collapsed onto the floor, and the angry girl flicked some hair and strode outside the house in a huff. Everybody else quickly followed her, Yusuke having made a miraculous recovery, and watched her board her oar.

"I'm going back to Reikai, sir," she snapped at Koenma, before flying off like two S class demons were on her tail. Koenma stared, dumbstruck for a moment, before running after her and shouting for her to stop. A little while later, he stopped waving his hands around and turned to glare at Yusuke, exhausted.

"Are you happy you've made her go away and leave me stranded now?!" he screamed at Yusuke.

"…well, you know what? Yeah, I am," Yusuke replied carelessly, before striding back into the house. "By the way, she has the hots for you, Koenma!" he added as a side note, letting his team mates enter before slamming the door closed and leaving Koenma by himself outside.

---

So, yay or nay? Should I continue this or was it absolutely horrible, and there are thousands more stories like this out there on the face of the world and that this one deserves to burn and die? Feedback would be helpful. Criticism (to a point) would also be helpful. Review if you'd like, but if you don't want to I can't exactly force you to. Thank you for reading:D


	2. What do you mean, not here!

Thank you to ShibuNoNeko for reviewing. Your comment was greatly appreciated; I'll continue this story as long as I can. :D Heh. Can you tell I'm improvising as I go? If anything ever doesn't fit the stories, please tell me and I'll make amendments as fast as I can.

Also, _this_ means either Hiei's talking telepathically to someone, or he's thinking in his head. It'll be mentioned if he's talking to somebody else, so take it that _this _is someone thinking in their own heads.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

---

After stepping through a swirling blue teleport, the Spirit Detectives arrived in London, in a shadier corner of King's Cross Station. Koenma had given each of them a wrist device, stressing the importance of keeping it on at all times.

"This device is the latest bit of technology, and it's able to translate different languages into Japanese. No matter what anybody else is saying, you'll be able to understand them. And when you speak back, they'll understand you, again, in any language. Nifty, huh?" He glowered with pride as the four boys clamped the machinery on their right wrists. Yusuke observed it closely.

"This makes me look too much like a sissy, Koenma," he complained loudly.

"Yeah, what kind of guys wear bracelets? It'll destroy my manly image." Kuwabara joined in with the whining tirade. Yusuke was about to ask 'What manly image?' but Koenma cut in front of him.

"Shut up, both of you! It's important that you wear these _at all times_! Not only will you be completely shut out from the world if you don't use these, but I'm going to get a hundred spankings for each of these devices you lose! So don't lose any!" Koenma shouted, slamming his fists onto the table before him. When silence reigned supreme, he fell back down on his seat.

"Now, Kurama and Hiei. I know you two can speak English fine, but in case Voldemort has something up his sleeve we want you to be prepared. And don't forget, everybody; keep under cover."

--

Now the foursome stood on the platform between nine and ten, looking for their destination and having no luck.

"This is so stupid…" Yusuke grumbled, looking left and right at the steaming trains, the bustling people and suddenly shouted, "Ow!" as a heavy trolley rumbled over his left foot.

"I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" A girl with long, straight red hair paused, looking back at Yusuke. She looked to be around their age, with piercing light brown eyes. Seeing the Spirit Detective hopping around on one foot and clutching the other one, his face twisted in pain, she abandoned her trolley and went to help him out. Hiei kept a constant look of indifference on his face, his gaze still flicking around. Kurama had one of Yusuke's arms draped over his shoulders, and the girl was supporting his other side.

"Mum!" she called to a plump, red headed woman hurrying their way. The older woman's face was creased with concern, and she grasped the shawl around her shoulders tightly. Her hair was as red as her daughter's, tied up in a loose bun, and the clothes she wore had undoubtedly seen better days.

"Oh, my dear! Are you all right?" she fussed over Yusuke. Kuwabara was too involved in staring at the girl helping Yusuke than to pay any attention to his injured friend. "Ginny, did you do this?" 

"It was an accident!" protested the girl, Ginny. "I was rushing; it's five minutes until the Ho-I mean, train leaves!" Ginny glanced nervously at the foursome as she quickly changed words. The slip up did not go unnoticed by Kurama or Hiei; Kurama's eyes flickered and Hiei's head moved slightly in Ginny's direction. Sadly, Yusuke and Kuwabara _did_ miss it.

_Hn. I know you picked up on that mistake, fox. _A voice sounded in Kurama's head, echoing around as Hiei talked to him telepathically. A quick glance in the fire demon's direction showed him staring at a train, particularly enticed by the dust coating the contraption.

_Of course. Then am I right to assume that these people are witches?_ Kurama thought back. Having no telepathic powers of his own, he only had to think and if Hiei was reading his mind, he would catch the thought.

_Yes._

"We'd best hurry and get these gentlemen to safety." Ginny's mother pursed her lips up sternly. "What platform are you looking for?"

"Nine and three quarters," Kurama replied softly, his face unreadable. Ginny and her mother seemed startled at first, staring at Kurama like his hair had suddenly turned silver, and a bushy tail had sprouted from behind him. The irony. They then shot each other worried looks.

"Nine and three quarters?" said Ginny nervously. "What do you mean-"

"Cut the crap, girl," Hiei said harshly. "We know about Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Vold-"

"You-Know-Who!" Ginny and her mother shouted simultaneously, then brushed off the curious glances that came their way.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure. You can't be too careful nowadays since You-Know-Who's back," Ginny muttered in a low tone. "Don't say his name. Wizards who do have been known to have unfortunate accidents and turn up dead. Follow me. Oh, by the way, I'm Ginny Weasley." Striding back to her trolley, she pushed it towards a brick wall.

"And I'm Molly." Mrs Weasley smiled kindly at the boys, hurrying after her daughter.

"Weasley!" Kurama muttered to Hiei, who nodded slightly. Yusuke and Kuwabara were once again, in their own little world.

"Hey, Urameshi. That girl's going to knock herself out," Kuwabara mumbled to Yusuke. "Hey, kid! You're going to-" Kuwabara didn't get to finish the sentence, because then Ginny disappeared. Right through the solid brick wall. The four Spirit Detectives started, and then Molly ran straight into the wall and disappeared smoothly through it too.

"Say what…?!" mumbled Yusuke, grabbing a hold of his trolley. "The things I do for Koenma. I get myself nearly killed multiple times and now I'm off to get myself nearly killed again, and risking severe concussion in the process."

"Yusuke, I'm sure we'll be fine," smiled Kurama, running ahead of Yusuke and vanishing through the barrier, Yusuke and Kuwabara hot on his heels.

"Inconspicuous idiots." Hiei rolled his eyes, ignoring the looks that came his way because of his comrades while loitering casually near the wall. When he was certain nobody was looking his way, he fell through with his own trolley and arrived on another platform, one with a swinging sign that read 'Platform 9 ¾'. A scarlet train was belching smoke out wave after wave, and all around adults urged their children to hurry on the train, showering them with last minute affection and waving frantically when they were on the train.

"Hiei! What took you so long?" Yusuke waved an arm at him, gesturing for him to come over. Hiei maintained a dignified silence, strolling over to the others and pushing his trolley in front of him.

"Oh, I just realised we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Shuichi Minamino." Kurama smiled warmly. Everybody had decided it would be best for Kurama to stick to his human name.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke waved an arm vigorously, nearly taking out Kuwabara's eye.

"Oi, Urameshi, watch it!" shouted Kuwabara, before clearing his throat self importantly and placing a hand on his chest. "And I am Kazuma Kuwabara, often referred to as Kuwabara. But you can call me hottie." He directed what he supposed was a rakishly handsome smile towards Ginny, but only succeeded in making himself look sleazy. "And this little shrimp's Hiei Jaganshi!" He clapped the short demon good-naturedly on his head, still grinning manically.

"Get off me, you idiot. Or I'm going to make it so you can never walk again," spat Hiei, shaking his hand off and glaring.

"Nice to meet you all. Not that I'm trying to cut your introductions short or anything, but we need to get moving or we're going to miss the train! It leaves at eleven exactly!" Ginny said, hauling her luggage onto the train and hopping on. The others, with a polite 'goodbye' to a teary-looking Mrs Weasley, followed suit. They were not a moment too soon; the train whistled loudly, the doors were slammed shut and they were off.

"Let's find us a cabin…" muttered Ginny, walking along the rocking narrow corridor and peering into cabins on both sides. "Aha!" She spotted an empty one, and quickly zipped in with her bag. The Spirit Detectives followed her, looking around curiously. It was warm, and the wood was a rich brown colour that exuded safety and security. All of them threw their baggage onto racks above the seats, before the guys sank into the cushions with a sigh. Ginny, however, remained standing next to the door, with a wand at the ready. Hiei noticed the piece of wood, and his eyes narrowed.

_This is the worst planned mission I've ever been on. What are they going to say when we turn up at this Hogwarts without a wand?_ Hiei bethought Kurama, the other demon nodding.

_I agree. I'll contact Koenma later and hopefully we can have some sent over. I don't know how long that will take, but hopefully not too long. We also need a way to bring up Ginny's brother and his friends. The sooner we befriend them, the better._

"So…are you an only child, Ginny?" Kurama asked casually, his green eyes resting on the distracted redhead. She seemed to be looking for other people, and her grip on the wand never faltered.

"Oh, er, no, actually, I have six brothers. I'm the only girl, though," she answered him, her attention still outside the cabin.

"Really? What are their names?" Kurama tried to keep up the friendly banter, and attempted to coax more information out from the girl.

"Oldest to youngest; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ronald – we just call him Ron, though. Fred and George are identical twins…or at least, they were." This last part was muttered in an undertone, but Yusuke caught it.

"What do you mean, they were?" he asked. Ginny's face contorted slightly. Remembering when the Order had come back from Mission 'Retrieve Harry' had not been one of her favourite days.

"One of them got an ear hexed off." Ginny struggled to keep the anger in her voice under control, but it was still apparent. Everybody except Hiei winced in sympathy.

"I see…" With that, Kurama lapsed into silence. The feeling of awkwardness hung in the air, as each Spirit Detective tried to think of something to say that wouldn't blow their cover, but simultaneously get them closer to their goal.

"Hey, I heard that Harry Potter goes to this school?" Yusuke suddenly spoke up. Hiei raised an eyebrow quizzically at him. _For once this stupid detective got something right. Amazing._ Ginny looked at him, surprised.

"Yes, he does…but if you're hoping to meet him that's too bad. He's quit school," she said slowly, but guardedly.

"What?!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "After all we've-" He got cut off with a squeak as Yusuke's Elbow of Doom jabbed him sharply in his side. Ginny looked apprehensive, turning herself around to face the foursome instead of the door.

"What do you mean, after all you've…?" She glared at the boys, lifting her wand up. "If you're Death Eaters…!"

"No no, nothing of the sort!" Kurama said hurriedly. "Kuwabara and Yuusuke have both been big fans of Harry Potter for a long time, and they were really looking forward to meeting him." At Hiei's cold stare, Yusuke nodded energetically and tried to look dejected.

"Er, yeah, that's right. I have all this merchandise at home of Harry Potter." His pretend frown changed into a brilliant smile, and he elbowed Kuwabara again to make him go along with it. Kuwabara started nodding furiously too. Hiei's crimson eyes locked onto Kurama's green ones, both of them thinking the same thing.

…_Definitely worst planned mission. Ever._


End file.
